


You like this, don't you?

by cozi_chic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozi_chic/pseuds/cozi_chic
Summary: "But for the past week, Aziraphael couldn't stop thinking about the moment he rolled on top of the demon, pinned his arms down on the mattress above his head, grinding down and kissing him slow. Crowley had turned into a mess of desperate whimpers and Aziraphael further understood what, in his lover's words, all the fuss was about.What he was puzzling now was if Crowley wanted more - because if he did he probably wouldn't admit it."Tldr: Aziraphale is a total top and he teases the fuck out of Crowley and Crowley likes it Very Much





	You like this, don't you?

For the past week, one instance had been running through Aziraphael's head.

It had taken a while for Aziraphael to be comfortable with sex. "Your pace, Angel," Crowley had said, "whatever you want, and nothing you don't."  
Crowley was the one with some actual experience; "With all the temptation I took credit for in the 70s I had to see what all the fuss was about," he'd explained.  
Aziraphael, however, was much more well read on the subject - one can't be a connoisseur of human literature without exploring erotica, afterall.  
So, while Crowley knew all about the mechanics and sensations, Aziraphael seemed to know more about all the creative ways humans had found to drive eachother absolutely mad.

He had yet to try them, however. Crowley had been naturally taking control, and everything with him was slow and soft, incredibly sweet. Aziraphael had never been all that interested in sex before, but the books he'd read were right: it was a physical expression of love, an action of vulnerable devotion, and just thinking about the way Crowley kissed him so tenderly left Aziraphael absolutely smitten.

But for the past week, Aziraphael couldn't stop thinking about the moment he rolled on top of the demon, pinned his arms down on the mattress above his head, grinding down and kissing him slow. Crowley had turned into a mess of desperate whimpers and Aziraphael further understood what, in his lover's words, all the fuss was about.

What he was puzzling now was if Crowley wanted more - because if he did he probably wouldn't admit it. 

All of this was going through his head when Crowley was kissing him sweetly, guiding him toward the bed. 

Aziraphael took Crowley's face into his hands.  
"I'm going to try something, Dear."  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And what's that?"  
Aziraphael smiled, pushing them away from the bed and licking his tongue into Crowley's mouth slowly, feeling him shutter.  
In a swift motion he grabbed Crowley's collar and pressed him against the wall, grinding against Crowley's groin with his thigh.  
"Ha-!" was all Crowley could manage, and Aziraphael could see the man's chest rising and falling rapidly, felt him growing against his thigh.  
Aziraphael grinned. "You like that, don't you?"  
"Shut up," Crowley gripped Aziraphael's hair and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Aizraphael gave into it, but after a moment he rubbed hard against Crowley, and as the demon's breath hitched he took over the kiss, stroking against Crowley's tongue with his own, earning a delicious moan each time. He added a grind of his thigh to the rhythm, and revelled in hearing Crowley's moans of pleasure turn to groans of desperation and want. Crowley pulled at his Angel's hair.  
Aziraphael felt the pulse in Crowley's groin quicken, his bulge grow, heard his whimpers get more and more raw and broken, and once he was sure Crowley was on the edge he pressed the man's wrists above his head, released the pressure from his thigh and pulled away from the kiss.  
"Azirapha-" Crowley panted, "Angel..." Crowley struggled against Aziraphael's grip, trying to go back in for a kiss, but Aziraphael held him back firmly and only planted pecks on Crowley's lips before pulling back.  
"Aziraphael!" Crowley whined, "what's all this anyway? You- you act all innocent, nn-" Aziraphael nuzzled into Crowley's neck, barely touching him, grazing his skin. "You act all- all-"  
"You like this, don't you?" he whispered into Crowley's ear, "Hmm sweetheart?" he kissed his temple, "don't you dear?" Crowley offered an unintelligible huff in response. Aziraphael laughed, and he didn't have to see Crowley's face to know how fumed that made him. "If you don't like it I'll stop," he offered.  
"nn, don't," Crowley breathed, "don't stop."  
Yes! Aziraphael couldn't help but think, both delighted that he'd been right and relieved that he hadn't done something Crowley hated. His smile turned smug as he leaned into Crowley's neck. "Then I guess you'll have to tell me that you like it, Dear." he sang.  
Crowley scoffed and let his head fall back against the wall. "Oh, you're a proper bastard, Angel."  
"Yes. And you," Azi leaned into his ear, "are such~ a sweetheart."  
Crowley whimpered helplessly. Aziraphael began stroking ever so slightly at Crowley's cock, which was hard and tight against the man's jeans, and pulled away when Crowley leaned into the contact.  
"Angel!" he breathed helplessly.  
"Say you like it."  
"Angel!"  
"Say you want this, want me to hold you back, to tease you, to call you my dear, my divine, my sweetheart-"  
"I want this!" Crowley yelped, wrecked. "I want this, I want you, I need you, Angel. Please!"  
That 'please' affected Aziraphael in ways he didn't expect.  
"Say that again," he demanded, pressing hard into Crowley's cock.  
"Please Angel, please!"  
Aziraphael moaned and grinded his thigh into Crowley, finding a gruesome rhythm both fast enough to stimulate but too slow to push to climax. He let go of Crowley's wrists, replacing his hands with a miracled-invisible rope.  
Crowley struggled against it and whimpered as Aziraphael kept up his rhythm while undoing Crowley's shirt.  
"This alright?" he asked  
"Mm, Mm," Crowley nodded frantically.  
Aziraphael kissed the demon's neck and chest, sucked a bruise onto his collar bone.  
"Oh Angel!"  
He continued with his thigh, nipped at one of Crowley's nipples.  
"Azi!"  
He nipped the other.  
"Baby, please."  
Aziraphael groaned. "Again."  
"Please, please, Azi. Please touch me. Please let me... let me!"  
"Well aren't you polite?" Aziraphael panted, trying to keep up his teasing composure but loosing control with every beg. He pulled Crowley into a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue hard into the man's mouth and nipping at his bottom lip.  
"Azi, please, I'm- I'm close, I'm gonna-"  
Aziraphael released some of the pressure, stroked Crowley lightly with his thigh.  
"Angel!" Crowley all but sobbed.  
"Such a Darling," Aziraphael grumbled into Crowley's neck, "such a dear."  
"Oh, shut up!" Crowley struggled against his constraints once more, "I'm going to destroy you, Angel."  
"Oh, you couldn't."  
"Oh, I will!"  
"We both know you're the nice one."  
"I'm gonna-- hmm."  
"Now beg for me, darling. Be a dear."  
"Please, please, please. I'm begging you Angel, please let me cum. Please."  
Aziraphael undid Crowley's zipper and took his throbbing cock into his hands. He stroked just the tip, small circles.  
"Again."  
"Please, Aziraphael."  
"Mmm... Again, Love"  
"Plea-se" he barely managed.  
"Such a dear."  
"Please!" his sob was full, genuine this time. "Azi--Azi!"  
Aziraphael stroked down his member, squeezing tightly and stroking quickly until he felt the man come apart beneath him, groaning loudly and crying out his lover's name.  
"Beautiful," Aziraphael told him, kissing all over Crowley's face. "Beautiful," he said again, snapping his fingers and releasing Crowley's arms. Crowley immediately grabbed onto Aziraphael's collar for support, shaken, broken, and satisfied in one way but still hungry in another. He met Aziraphael's eyes with an intense, feral hunger.  
"Let me," he pushed them forward, "let me." he fell to his knees.  
Aziraphael thread his fingers through Crowley's hair as the man undid his button and zipper. He took Aziraphael into his mouth desperately.  
"Oh, Love," Aziraphael moaned, "You-you don't have to," which was always what he said, feeling fully comfortable giving Crowley all sorts of pleasure, or reaching pleasure together, but somehow guilty when Crowley did this.  
Usually Crowley kissed Azi's thighs and belly, went on about how he wanted to, but this time Crowley just groaned around Aziraphael's cock, and the angel could feel the rumble.  
"Crowley."  
Crowley whined around him, clearly still shaken, still broken, still in the state of desperation Aziraphael had coaxed him into. Aziraphael felt the demon suck hard, taking Aziraphael into the back of his throat hurriedly, gripping the rest of his cock with his hands. Aziraphael clung to Crowley's hair  
"'M close," he warned, but Crowley carried on until Aziraphael let out a broken moan and came in his lover's mouth.  
"I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I didn't--I didn't mean to."  
Crowley pulled the Angel's shirt open, kissed up his abdomen "You should be," Crowley smiled against his skin.  
"'M Sorry," Aziraphael said again, voice dripping with guilt.  
"Only joking," Crowley mumbled between kisses, "Wanted you to."  
Aziraphael dropped down to Crowley's level and knocked their foreheads together, running his thumb down Crowley's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, soaking in what they'd just shared, letting out shaky breaths. Aziraphael noticed how Crowley leaned into him, barely able to keep himself up. He lifted one of Crowley's heavy hands to his lips and planted a soft kiss.  
"You really are lovely, dear." Aziraphael murmured.  
"Shut it." Crowley tried to glare at Aziraphael but couldn't help but smile. "Bed."  
"Mmm." Aziraphael agreed. With a snap of his fingers the mess they'd both made was gone. "Pity humans can't do that," he sighed, undoing his shirt.  
"Can't imagine," Crowley agreed, snapping himself into a clean t-shirt and pants before collapsing onto the mattress.  
"Crowley!" Aziraphael exclaimed, holding out the bottom of his shirt in bewilderment, revealing shreds of thread where buttons used to be.  
Crowley laughed and snapped his fingers. "Pity humans can't do that."  
"Thank you." Aziraphael stood up slowly, still shaken. He couldn't imagine how much more of that lagging, blissful, cum-happy feeling Crowley must have had after how long he'd kept him on edge, but he could see it in how Crowley lay, heavy on the mattress with one of his legs hanging off the bed, and how lethargically he moved just to adjust his pillow, as if pushing through molasses. Crowley watched as Aziraphael crossed the room to the closet.  
"Bloody deserve a ripped shirt after all that."  
Aziraphael laughed. "Well you deserve only the best, my Dear."  
Aziraphael pulled on his favorite pair of pyjama pants and crawled into bed to join Crowley, nuzzling into the man's shoulder. Crowley leaned into him and cleared his throat.  
"Listen, Angel. Do you think you could... Well I wouldn't be mad if..." he swallowed, "you can do something like that again sometime. If you like."  
"I might," Aziraphael murmured, already dozing off to the feeling of Crowleys fingers stroking through his hair, "but you'll have to beg me, Dear."  
Crowley let out a helpless sigh. "Bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumb, thnx for reading


End file.
